


flame of love

by destinyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Strangers to Lovers, havent yall wanted to be stuck at a mall at least one time, i know i have wanted that many many times ok.. many
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyeol/pseuds/destinyeol
Summary: Chanyeol meets the love of his life (he swears that this time it really is the love of his life) when they both get stuck in a mall and end up bonding over their shared love of McDonald's. Plus points for the new love of his life: he's not even freaked out about his powers.





	flame of love

**Author's Note:**

> merry,, merry christmas!! this is for fabi whom i lov v much!! i hope this nonsense fluff makes u smile ♥

This isn’t how Chanyeol expected his night to go.

Well, for starters, Chanyeol never knows how he actually expects his night to go. Sometimes the bare minimum he aims for a night is to have dinner, or to have a five minute nap if he can’t manage to have it all. Instead, he’s caught inside a goddamn shopping mall. A big one. He’s embarrassed to admit he’s actually a bit lost, even though he’s frequented this place before with Sehun and Jongin.

It’s just him inside the McDonald’s now. After a very dangerous hostage situation that Chanyeol miraculously managed to save just in time, thanks to all the uproar that it caused and everyone quickly shutting down the place, they kind of forgot Chanyeol was supposed to get out too.

It’s kind of his fault, as well. He was really hungry, so he started walking around, looking for anything to grab and leave his money on the table for whoever worked there. Two things:

One, Chanyeol forgot it was eleven-thirty at night.

Two, he forgot the place closed at twelve.

Looking back, he has no idea why exactly he spent so much time walking around looking for food without considering for _one_ second that the place could be closed. It was a little too late when Chanyeol came back to the front door, only to find everything absolutely locked.

It was impossible to miss him. He _was_ wearing a knock-off Deadpool costume. It wasn’t exactly discreet. And yet, he stares at the perfectly locked door. Now, Chanyeol isn’t about to burn off the gate. He’s not that stupid. He just sighs really loudly and takes out his phone to tell his friends.

“ _can’t make it home today, got stuck at the mall_ ” is the worst thing Chanyeol has had to write in their group chat. He hates it because Sehun sends back a voice note, which he never does, so it just means he’s laughing at him in the voice note. He plays it for one second, though, in case his friend _does_ have something to say, but as soon as he hears the wheeze he stops it. Jongin sends back a “u okay?” and Kyungsoo only says, “i’m not sure if I want to know how this happened.”

He only has thirty-percent of battery left, though, so he spares the explanations and heads to the one place he knows: the McDonald’s.

This is how Chanyeol ends up at midnight, locked in on the shopping mall, with a whole McDonald’s to himself.

“Well,” Chanyeol sighs. “This can only happen to me.”

“ _Who’s_ there?” a voice asks from the back and Chanyeol gets so shocked he falls down. A worker comes out holding a mope as his weapon. “I _swear_ I — oh, hey. You’re that guy. The one with the fire power.”

Chanyeol is still too busy holding his chest and letting his heart slow down. He inhales deeply. “Oh my _God_.”

“You okay?”

“No! You scared me shitless!”

“You did _that_ first,” the worker defends. He puts down his mope down, though. “What are you doing here?”

“I was looking for food and I got locked in,” he explains like it’s obvious. “Now I’m still looking for food. I like McDonald’s.”

The worker laughs. “Me too, actually. As in, I wasn’t looking for food, I was just busy cleaning and restocking things that I didn’t realize it got closed in.” He sighs a little. “Guess we’re both trapped and hungry.”

Chanyeol finally gets up. He sits down at a table. “Do you have any burgers?”

“I can cook ones, sure.” The guy eyes him up and down. “How do you eat with your mask on?”

“I take it off,” he replies simply. “But since you’re here, I guess I’ll be doing this…”

He rolls up his mask, only exposing his lips and part of his nose. The guy lets out a snort.

“You act like it’d be a big deal if I saw your face,” he laughs for real now. “I would literally have no idea who you are, anyway.”

“Yeah, but,” Chanyeol gestures vaguely. The guy blinks, still amused. Chanyeol gestures again. “Just. Formalities.”

“Right,” he plays along, at least. Chanyeol feels comfortable with him. “I should get those burgers. Wanna make yourself comfortable? Can I play some music?”

“Sure,” Chanyeol shrugs anyways. He tries to catch the nametag before the guy turns away, and reads a little _Baek_. Then he’s already on his way back.

At least his night isn’t going as bad as he expected it. The guy’s quite cute and he’s getting some hamburgers. Yeah, the suit is a little uncomfortable now that he’s not fighting anything and that he really wants to relax, but it’s the least of his concerns right now. He pulls his mask up a little, his fingers eagerly drumming on the table waiting for the burgers to arrive.

The music Baek puts is quite good. He literally hears the same songs on his own, so he makes a mental note to either bring it up or just metaphorically tip Baek for having taste.

He arrives a bit later with a lot of burgers in the tray and two large cups of cola. Chanyeol’s eyes, even though Baek can’t see them, widen enormously.

“Oh my God,” is all Chanyeol says when the tray is set in front of him. He briefly catches the whole nametag now — _Baekhyun._

Baekhyun is staring at him with a big grin, taking a seat on the opposite side. “See, when it comes to fast food I eat a _lot_. And I didn’t want to be judged by you so I brought you a million burgers too.”

Chanyeol has hearts on his eyes. He’s that easy.

“I think that you’re my soulmate and I’m in love with you,” Chanyeol blurts out, both joking and actually meaning it. So many burgers. Baekhyun bursts out laughing. “I also love eating a _lot_ of fast food.”

“Oh, isn’t that convenient,” Baekhyun removes the wrapper from his own and dives in. “I’m Baekhyun, by the way. I work here.”

“I know,” Chanyeol points to his chest. Baekhyun laughs again, now a little embarrassed.

“What’s your name?”

Uh-oh.

“That’s confidential.”

“Just think about it. What would I even do if I knew your name? Rat you out somewhere?”

“ _Formalities_ , Baekhyun,” he insists. “Do the people not have a name for me?”

 Baekhyun swallows. Then, he purses his lips. “Nah. Never heard of one. Should I just call you Flame Boy?”

“That’s ugly.”

“You’re ugly.” Chanyeol pouts. “Oh my God, I’m joking. I have no idea what to call you. Can I _at least_ get your last name?”

Now. That seemed reasonable. Park was a very common last name, there would be no harm in giving that one away. Chanyeol hums, still considering his options before deciding to go for it.

“Park,” he says. “You can call me that.”

“Is it your real last name or am I being pranked?”

“No, no, it’s my real one! Promise!” Baekhyun laughs again. He’s a little pretty when he laughs. Oh my God — was he really about to get a crush on _another_ McDonald’s worker?

After that, hunger gets the best of them and all Chanyeol can hear is the music. They finish almost at the same time, and they both laugh once they realize how out of breath they are for _eating_ hamburgers. Baekhyun covers his mouth, and quietly asks him if it’s okay to burp. Chanyeol really doesn’t know if that’s the funniest thing he was asked, ever, or if it’s just funny because Baekhyun looks beyond stressed.

“I really need to digest this,” Baekhyun says, rubbing his tummy. “Do you wanna go for a walk?”

Not like Chanyeol has much to do, or lose.

“Have you ever been trapped on a shopping mall?” Chanyeol asks him, just to not keep them silent. “It’s always been a weird dream of mine.”

Baekhyun hums. Chanyeol has no idea if he’s just being entertained on his silly thoughts, or if Baekhyun is genuinely thinking about an answer. Eventually, he says, “Oddly that’s also been a weird dream of mine. No, I haven’t ever been trapped on a shopping mall. This is a first for me, too.”

“See,” Chanyeol stares at the mechanical stair that is not working. It’s turned off. “See, this is why it’s exciting. All the things behind the scenes. Like, sometimes the stairs _don’t_ move by themselves. I bet the elevator doesn’t work, either.”

Baekhyun stares up at the stairs. “Is it exciting? I really don’t want to walk up. So many floors in this building…”

“You _need_ to digest your food, Baekhyun,” he tilts his head up. “It’s not even that many stairs.”

He gets a frown thrown at his direction, and Chanyeol tries really hard to not think about how adorable it is. He fails miserably, though. Baekhyun is adorable, and Chanyeol has known him for approximately fifty minutes.

“Alright, Park, sure,” Baekhyun sighs, but he joins him up the stairs anyway. “Hey, tell me more about you. We’re stuck here until someone takes us out. It’s my perfect opportunity to get every single bit of information about you.”

“I don’t have much to say, really,” Chanyeol rubs his neck nervously. “I’m. Uh. I’m twenty-six.”

“Oh, me too!”

“Ah, that’s great,” Chanyeol smiles, and suddenly he’s racking his brain for information about himself. “I… I have no idea what to say. I’m not that interesting.”

“Come _on_ ,” Baekhyun sighs dramatically as they both make their way into the second floor. “I bet you are. Is this your job? Superheroing?”

“No, definitely not,” Chanyeol lets out a laugh. “No, it doesn’t pay any bills. I’m a kindergarten teacher.”

“Oh, that’s cool.” Chanyeol’s not sure if Baekhyun thinks everything he does is cool, or if he’s just being polite. “How come no one pays you for saving people? I thought the government would like, pay you.”

“It’s… See, I don’t want the government to pay me like it’s a job. I just do it. And also you never know if they’re going to tell me what to do with my powers, like, make me sign a contract and tell me how to use them?”

“This isn’t an Avengers movie, Park.”

“But it _could be!_ ” He huffs. “But yes, that. I’m a teacher. I love working with kids and I get paid pretty well, so…”

“That’s so cute, really,” Baekhyun stops in front of a clothing store. He whistles lowly. “This store is so fucking expensive.”

Chanyeol hums in agreement. “I could afford one thing from here if I saved for a year or so.”

“Ah, me too,” Baekhyun sighs miserably. “I work two jobs. Here, and then I teach piano at an academy. It’s good, but like, I like living a little fancily. Hence the two jobs.”

“Fancily?”

“Videogames are _not_ cheap, Park,” Baekhyun sighs for the second time now. They keep walking, and Chanyeol finds out being trapped in this place is as fun as he imagined it. They make a quick stop at the music store in the place. “So, I was saying, piano teacher.”

Chanyeol’s lips quirk upwards. “How well do you play?”

“I’m the _best_ ,” Baekhyun grins proudly, putting his thumbs up. “Why you ask? Do you play?”

Chanyeol is grinning too. “I play, yes, but I mainly play guitar. And drums. And bass. And—”

Baekhyun shoves him into the store. “Shut up already, show-off!”

He laughs again, and stops when he sees Baekhyun opening the piano in the store. He looks around nervously, like waiting for someone to tell them they’re not supposed to be doing this. Baekhyun notices, because he looks up from the piano and arches an eyebrow.

“What?” Baekhyun asks eventually.

“I just feel like we’re doing some kind of crime,” Chanyeol confesses quietly. “Like, are there not security cameras filming us?”

Baekhyun nods. “There are, yes, but. We’re not really stealing anything, are we? We’re kinda locked in.”

Chanyeol gestures to the piano.

“This is for public use anyway,” Baekhyun shrugs.

“How do you know that? You work at McDonald’s, in the first floor.”

“Well, I,” Baekhyun looks away. “I do a crappy job sometimes, okay? Sometimes I come visit my friends here. What are you gonna do? Burn me?”

Chanyeol laughs, finally comfortable. He takes a seat next to Baekhyun in front of the piano, so they’re both a little pressed together. Chanyeol is absolutely _dying_. He can’t wait to tell his friends about the new love of his life and get a million questioning looks from them because “seriously, Chanyeol? It’s the seventh time this month.”

He falls in love easily, what’s the big deal? He’s got a big heart to give out love. And anyways, it’s December. Basically the most romantic month. This was _planned_. This was _fate_. This was _destiny_ —

“Hey, I dare you to play this faster than me,” Baekhyun opens the song book in front of them in a random page. Chanyeol squints at it.

“I can’t read sheet music, Baekhyun,” he says.

“Oh my God, _Park_ ,” Baekhyun sighs. “Okay, so, hear me play and then I dare you to play it faster than me.”

“Now that I can do.”

Chanyeol’s inner romantic sets itself free the moment Baekhyun starts playing. It echoes throughout the whole room, going straight through his heart. He’s mesmerized, really, by the way his fingers move and his eyes close as he feels the (very quick, very fast, how is Chanyeol supposed to follow up to that) song playing like he’s one with the instrument.

Baekhyun finishes, grinning. “How did I do? Can you follow _that_?”

Chanyeol immediately snaps out of his new crush daze to get competitive. “Oh, you’re on.”

They spend a few hours like that, sharing random fun facts about each other (“I have a dog,” Chanyeol says, trying to impress him, because who doesn’t like dogs? “I’d show you pics, but I have zero battery.” “That’s okay; I can show pics of _my_ dog.” They end up seeing pics of Baekhyun’s corgi. He hates that he’s the one impressed now.) and playing every song that comes into mind. Chanyeol is having so much fun, he doesn’t even complain about having the suit for too long or anything. He’s just laughing a lot until Baekhyun yawns.

“Now, I don’t know about you, but I could go for a good nap,” Baekhyun yawns again. “The mattress store is somewhere in the third floor.”

“Isn’t that inconvenient for the people buying mattresses?”

Baekhyun looks at him like he found his soulmate. “That’s literally what I’ve been saying since I started working here.”

“Oh, when did you?” Chanyeol suddenly asks. “I swear I always come to this McDonald’s, but I never ever see you.”

“I work night shifts, Park,” Baekhyun reminds him. “You’re probably doing your superhero things at that hour. I’ve been working here for a year.”

“A _year_?!” Chanyeol gasps. The love of his fucking life has been within his reach for a year now. He feels hurt and betrayed. “I can’t believe we could’ve been friends for a year already.”

“Well, let’s just call this a Christmas miracle,” he smiles sleepily. Chanyeol is really in love, holy shit. Of course, he’s overreacting, but. “I’m taking that nap if you want to join me.”

“I mean… Are you asking me to sleep with you? On the first date? Baekhyun, you don’t even know my name. My God.”

“Shut _up_ ,” Baekhyun punches his shoulder, hard. Okay, he deserved it. “Fine. I’m going by myself.”

“No _no no no_ , I’m going too,” Chanyeol immediately stands up. “Mattress store, up we go!”

The road up is a lot calmer than their past trips, mainly because Baekhyun really is about to fall asleep. He holds onto Chanyeol’s arm around three times, and Chanyeol is really blessed. He loves his job so much.

They end up getting their mattresses next to each other (but not together), and Baekhyun is about to pass out the second he touches the bed. He blinks a few times, as if forcing himself to stay awake. He’s really cute.

“Hey, Park,” Baekhyun yawns. Chanyeol turns around on his bed to stare at him. “You’re really fun. And the mole you have in your nose is really cute. I can’t compliment anything else because I _can’t fucking see your face_.”

Chanyeol giggles, because he’s a lame teenager now, apparently. “You could compliment my body.”

“Oh, it’s a good one, but we all know that,” Baekhyun shakes his head. “Seriously. I had fun today.”

“Why are you treating it like it was a date?”

Baekhyun squints at him. “Was it not?”

“I…” Chanyeol licks his lips. “I… Well… Okay, yeah, it was a date.”

He gets a big sleepy grin in return and suddenly he’s so glad he’s said it’s a date. He really is.

“Uh, like, is this a one-time only thing? Are we like a one date stand instead of a one night stand?”

Baekhyun laughs. “I mean. I have no problem dating superheroes, if you’re worried about that.”

Chanyeol pouts. “That sounds like you’ve dated many superheroes.”

“I wish,” Baekhyun yawns again. “Maybe you’ll have the honor to be the first superhero I date.”

“I _will_ be,” Chanyeol confirms. “But. Uh. You don’t know what I look like.”

“I think you’re cute anyways,” Baekhyun moves again, definitely getting ready to fall asleep in one second. “I’ll figure out how to take you off that mask as the dates go on.”

“Oh, wow,” he breathes out. “That was kind of romantic.”

“Was it?” Baekhyun yawns again. “Good night, Park. I’ll give you my number before we part ways tomorrow.”

Chanyeol grins. “Good night, Baekhyun.”

 

The next day, all the explanations they give to the security guards and to the owners are about fifty minutes long, but it’s all worth it because he gets Baekhyun’s number and a promise to have a date soon.

* * *

 

“Chanyeol, we’ve been through this,” Sehun talks like he’s the older one in the friendship explaining things to the baby friend. “You can’t fall in love with every McDonald’s employee who smiles at you. They’re _not_ the ones who make the foods, they’re just cashiers.”

“Sehun, I’m not ten,” Chanyeol answers. Sehun squints at him, almost like silently asking, _you sure about that_? “I know he’s not the one cooking them. He just… he’s cute… and nice… and we’re having a date soon again anyway.”

“With…” Sehun rubs his temples. “You’re having a real, actual date with the guy who acceded to date you even though he only knows your last name.”

“Yeah.”

“Do you realize how stupid that sounds?”

“It’s Christmas season, Sehun,” Chanyeol says simply. “Nothing wrong with having a little fun over the holidays.”

“What if,” Sehun begins, “What if he’s working with your archnemesis and manipulates you into a relationship only to expose your deepest, darkest secrets—”

“I don’t _have_ an archnemesis.”

“Boring,” Sehun rolls his eyes. “Still. Be careful. You know Kyungsoo’s going to beat your ass if he knows how much of a mess you’re doing.”

“I know that,” Chanyeol grins. “That’s why I was waiting until our sixth date is done to tell Kyungsoo about this.”

“…How many dates have you been on?”

“This is the fifth one.”

“What the _hell_ ,” Sehun’s eyes become impossibly big. “Where do you find time to date?”

“I’m always free at night,” Chanyeol huffs. “Maybe if you guys cared about my life you’d know.”

“Okay, enough drama,” Sehun shrugs. “Honestly. Just be careful. You be careful of him, and also like. Don’t accidentally burn him when you kiss him or something.”

“Oh my God, it was _one_ time!”

“I was just joking — has that actually happened?”

“ONE TIME!”

“Oh my _God_.”

 

* * *

 

 

Well, dating Baekhyun is fun. They reached a little agreement with the owners (Chanyeol didn’t think it’d be possible, but he guesses December makes everyone a bit softer around the edges, and also it’s probably because he has superpowers but okay.) to let them hang out for a bit as long as they didn’t ruin anything and closed everything.

So they say yes, because Chanyeol has grown fond of the shopping mall, and also because it’s easier to date in a place for themselves instead of in public wearing a suit.

“Park,” Baekhyun calls while they’re passing through the rows of clothes they absolutely cannot afford. “How many dates until I get to see your face?”

“I… Well…” Chanyeol hums a little. “Good question.”

“I love the shopping mall, really, but I’d love to go to dates outside here,” Baekhyun pouts a little. “Hold your hand and stuff.”

“We _are_ holding hands,” Chanyeol gestures to their hands.

“Yeah, but like, outside.” Baekhyun squeezes his hand anyway, happy to be reminded that they’re holding hands. “You know, no pressure, but just curious.”

“Mmm… After the sixth date.”

“Oh? Any specific reason why?”

“No, just like the number,” Chanyeol grins. Baekhyun laughs and they keep walking around, chatting.

Chanyeol likes this. He likes the easy feeling these dates give him. He knows if it wasn’t someone as chill and open-minded as Baekhyun, he probably would not feel as oddly free and relaxed as he is right now. Baekhyun is nice. He likes him a lot.

“Well, another question,” Baekhyun says. “When do I get to kiss you? Or call you my boyfriend? I feel like the mask keeps separating us.”

Chanyeol chokes on air. “You want to kiss me?”

“We’re dating, Park,” Baekhyun smiles a little. “It’s kind of obvious I want that.”

He gets embarrassed really quickly. He covers his face with his free hand, laughing, and that gets Baekhyun laughing too.

“But honestly, no pressure,” Baekhyun repeats again. “I like you a lot as we are right now.”

Chanyeol wishes he could stop being embarrassed right now. “But why? You don’t know much about me.”

“You just…” Baekhyun stares him up and down. “Have good person energy. That’s what you have. You just seem like you have a big heart.”

“I’m humbled, really,” he smiles at him. “Thank you. I like you a lot, too. You seem nice.”

“See. This is the part where we would kiss! But no! I need to wait _one_ more date,” Baekhyun huffs, faking annoyance. “Come on, Park. We have a videogame store to browse through.”

Chanyeol follows him, way too flushed to answer back, letting himself be tugged by his hand.

 

* * *

 

 

 

It’s almost like destiny plays a big prank on him, because today is supposed to be his sixth date with Baekhyun. He’s been planning his face reveal for _days_ : the amount of drama he’d add, the speed in which he’d take his mask off, the way he’d pronounce his name so Baekhyun will always remember it for as long as he lives… all of that in _vain_ because when he’s working at the kindergarten, his pseudo-boyfriend drops by.

“Hi, I’m looking for Naeun?” Baekhyun asks in front of the counter to Jongin. “Her dad’s my boss and he sent me to pick her up—”

“Uncle Baekhyun!” and true to his word, Naeun comes running to bump into Baekhyun, who picks her up immediately.

Chanyeol is trying to stay calm, really. He feels so fucking _naked_ all of the sudden. Baekhyun is _right there_ , but he can’t say hi or even breathe near him because his cover is going to be blown and fall apart the second he speaks. Not that Jongin knows that, of course. Jongin drags him to where Naeun and Baekhyun are.

Baekhyun locks eyes with him, and he’s absolutely sure Baekhyun is onto him. Instead, he just extends his hand. “Hi, I’m Baekhyun!”

Chanyeol only extends his hand, wordlessly.

Jongin gives him a look, like _What are you doing? Introduce yourself_.

“I’m Chanyeol,” he replies in a lower voice than usual.

He grabs the jar of cookies on the counter and immediately shoves three in his mouth so Jongin has to take care of the paperwork and Baekhyun signing the consent to pick up the kid. Baekhyun is making small talk with Jongin, while still looking at Chanyeol, who munches on the cookies like he’s never eaten in his life.

Baekhyun and Naeun leave eventually, waving at both of them, and Chanyeol waves back. Once they close the door, Jongin turns to stare at him. “What was that?”

“That’s my pseudo-boyfriend,” Chanyeol explains. “I was planning on revealing my full identity today! And he almost blew it up!”

“He didn’t seem to recognize you, though,” Jongin pats him, smiling sympathetically. “You’re fine! And, uh… Clean up your face. It’s got cookie crumbs everywhere.”

Chanyeol cleans quickly, still recovering. There’s no way he would’ve known, right? Not like Chanyeol said too much. And not like he’s that recognizable behind his mask. Baekhyun would’ve done or said something to let him know he _knew_ who he was. There was no way he’d let it pass. He was _fine_. He’d still get to be a dramatic show-off at the end of tonight’s date.

It was fine.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It wasn’t fine, actually.

As soon as Chanyeol walks in, Baekhyun points at him with a gigantic grin on his face. “Park Chanyeol!”

“So you figured it out?!” Chanyeol sighs dejectedly. “Noo! I had this whole thing planned!”

Baekhyun is giggling like he got his Christmas gift earlier. “Merry Christmas to me!”

He basically skips to where Chanyeol is, immediately entering his arms and getting his hands on the end of the mask.

“Can I take it off?”

“I mean, sure,” Chanyeol replies, sulkily. Baekhyun grins.

A second later, he can feel his hair being a mess without the mask and suddenly he feels beyond exposed again. Baekhyun’s hands travel up, and for a second Chanyeol thinks he’s going to cup his face, but gets surprised when he feels Baekhyun’s hands on his ears.

“I realized it because of the nose mole,” Baekhyun explains, somehow knowing Chanyeol wanted to know that. “And because of these babies right here.”

Chanyeol frowns a little. “My ears?”

“Yeah. Whenever you have the mask on, your ears look like they want to be freed. When I saw you earlier, I was like, _Ah, that’s Park. Okay._ And you’re really tall. And your voice is easy to recognize.”

The longer he goes; the more Chanyeol pouts. “I suck as a superhero with a secret identity.”

Baekhyun chuckles, “I’m just observant. Can I kiss you now?”

“N-now?” Chanyeol almost loses his balance. Baekhyun holds him in place. “No foreplay or anything? As soon as the date starts?”

“I’ve been _waiting_ , Chanyeol,” Chanyeol smiles a little at how well it sounds when Baekhyun pronounces his name. Maybe he should’ve left the secret identity bullshit drop the second he met him. “Can I?”

Chanyeol nods, and it’s all that it takes for Baekhyun to lean up and kiss him. His hands finally cup his face, like Chanyeol’s been hoping he’d do, and Chanyeol wraps his arms around him, leaning down a bit too. It feels perfect, then, like a true Christmas miracle: the way Baekhyun’s lips fit perfectly with his, the delicacy and passion of their kiss, and—

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun mumbles against his lips. He hisses a bit. “I think you might be burning me a little.”

Chanyeol immediately lets go, hurriedly checking for any injuries, as Baekhyun keeps giggling. “It’s okay, it’s okay, it just suddenly started getting warmer and it was definitely not because of the kiss!”

Chanyeol is _horrified_. “I swear it wasn’t intentional,” he says, “I just — I got carried away — it happens when I get a little too happy—”

“Chanyeol, it’s okay,” Baekhyun kisses him again to shut him up. Chanyeol is a bit dazed that he can just do that now. “I’ve always liked a little spice in relationships.”

Chanyeol goes _red_. He hides his face now, which only gets Baekhyun to laugh more. He puts his hands away, mumbling “I’m joking,” and then bringing him for another kiss. Chanyeol is careful to not get carried away this time.

**.**

Kyungsoo doesn’t really seem shocked when he introduces him to his new boyfriend, Baekhyun. He doesn’t even get scolded or beaten up. If anything, Kyungsoo is really happy, smiling at them.

“I mean, I knew you were dating,” Kyungsoo says. “You always go out at night. I’m happy for you two.”

Chanyeol grins immensely. “At least _someone_ cares about my life! Thank you, Kyungsoo, you’ve always been my _best friend_ , unlike _two people_ —”

Sehun and Jongin both sigh at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> should i make a sequel for this,, w more superpowers n more boyfriend shit,,,,,,,,, perhaps i will
> 
> merry christmas to everyone again!!! [lets be friends!!](http://twitter.com/joshriku/)  
> 


End file.
